


芝光同居日常

by ZZZENOS



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 芝诺光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 日常琐碎, 灵魂状态, 章节较短
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZZENOS/pseuds/ZZZENOS
Summary: 又名灰尘观察日记
Relationships: 芝诺斯&光





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 又名灰尘观察日记

星历520年13月14日，天气晴  
我堂堂灰尘007号，从这个世界诞生就一直在记录，可以说有这个世界一天寿命就有我一份功劳【指写日记】，想不到上面的大大却派我去观察两个人类！我007不要面子的嘛！当时我就反抗惹！【其实是小小的憋红了脸到底没敢说话】  
但是反抗无效，呜呜呜这么多年没有功劳也有苦劳，一朝被大大贬，终究是错付了o(╥﹏╥)o！  
但是！吐槽归吐槽，终究还是要工作的╭(╯^╰)╮谁让我这么兢【wu】！兢【fa】！业【fan】！业【kang】！就让我来做好潜伏工作！

落款：今天有些不高兴的007

加雷马商业帝国的唯一指定继承人一个礼拜前突然陷入深度昏迷，所有的测试都做了一个遍却并没有发现任何会导致陷入深度昏迷的原因，院方为了时刻观测太子爷的生命体征，便把人安排在最豪华的单人套件，每天让机器护工对病人进行必要的护理工作。  
清晨阳光温柔正好，微风轻轻吹开洁白的纱质窗帘带进一片樱花瓣。洁白的樱花花瓣随着风飘忽前荡，逐步靠近病床上的人。  
金色长发乖顺的铺散在枕头上，脸部轮廓在昏迷中显得柔和无害，花瓣就这样坚定地垂直落下，降在了这人略有些苍白的唇上，衬出了一抹极淡的红。似乎有什么模模糊糊的东西被拉扯出来离开，而所有的监测仪器却又毫无动静。

城市的另一个角落。  
光还在沉睡。身为辛劳的社畜，经历过前一天的社会毒打，不睡到该醒的时候，就算外面世界末日也不会有一点清醒的痕迹。  
不得不说，疲累让光回来时忘记关窗，大刺刺开着的窗户刚好方便了某些东西操作的余地。微风故技重施的将樱花花瓣吹进房间，直奔自己的最终目标地。当花瓣落在光的唇瓣上时，一丝光线迅速闪过。  
芝诺斯清醒过来，眼中的迷茫渐渐散去。这不是自己熟知的地方。下了定论之后，他便抬脚打算离开，然后发现自己没有动。纵使经历的再多，此时也被惊到，芝诺斯迅速打量自己。身影有点模糊，似乎并不是实体。  
再向下看的时候，他便看到了微微打着鼾正在熟睡的黑发青年。  
对自己现在状况有大致了解的芝诺斯颇有兴味的试图往下飘了飘，发现有用便继续下降到了青年面前。不知道自己现在能不能接触物体——都不用思考，芝诺斯抬手就冲沉睡的人甩过去一巴掌。然后就传过去了。是想得到的情况，芝诺斯挑了挑眉，离远了些。  
光正在睡梦中逐渐接近一个看起来像医院但是又充满了黑暗的地方，突然感觉到一阵冰冷的气息穿过自己脑壳，瞬间就被激醒，一个激灵从床上坐起来，迷茫的眨了眨眼。好像有什么东西在盯着自己……目光在房间里四处寻找，突然跟飘在半空的芝诺斯对上了眼。  
两双蓝色的眼眸撞在一起，在芝诺斯脑海里激起一片小小的涟漪。  
就在芝诺斯以为这人可以看到自己的时候，光却移开了目光，嘟囔了一句最近工作还是太累精神太紧张了，抽空一定要把年假休掉好好休息休息。  
见不到自己想看的局面，芝诺斯便嗤了一声，开始飘着到处转，却发现自己最远只能走动这人周围五米之内，再试图向前走的时候会被一下拉回来，那种感觉即使是灵魂也不想过多体会。  
而移开目光的光表面看起来淡定，内心早就变成了土拨鼠，甚至还带着痛苦面具——卧槽妈妈有鬼啊啊啊啊啊！！！我多年的唯物主义无神论破掉了！！！要不要去请个大神驱一下邪！！！不过这个鬼看起来还怪好看的，金发碧眼身材好，肤白貌美大长腿……不对劲啊啊啊啊我在想什么这么好看不会是个奇怪的专吸精气的艳鬼盯上自己可怜的大龄处男吧！！？？  
悄悄擦了擦额头上大清早就被吓出来的冷汗，光回头看了看发现什么都没有，暂时放下了心，开始紧张的准备上班要用的材料。  
一人一魂的初次见面就这么草率的，结束了。


	2. Chapter 2

星历520年13月29日，天气多云  
哼，就知道大大看我不顺眼，安排我观察的两个人居然有一个在昏迷！到处跑多麻烦好累的！还好可以发动力量，干脆就把昏迷的人绑在没有昏迷的那个人身边好了~生灵状态也没关系反正007我有在好好观察就是了！啊，没想到这里有这么多好吃的，那两个人也不用时刻看着，我007大人就当是来度假的好了~唔嗷这家店里做的小蛋糕好香！！！007冲冲冲！！！

落款：旷工半个月并想要持续旷工的007

“啊——终于周末了，该做的工作也早就做完了——”光站在玄关放下公文包长长的伸了个懒腰，“又可以打游戏了！没有工作的周末简直就是天堂！”  
距离上次看到那个幽灵已经过去了半个月，光充分发挥了自己的选择性遗忘能力，把这个事抛去脑后，而幽灵芝诺斯也十分乐意降低自己的存在感以避免不必要的麻烦，一人一幽灵倒是各做各的井水不犯河水。  
打开全息模拟仓，光十分迅速的钻了进去开始登录游戏。  
一上游戏，光就被固定队的队友发送了组队申请，进去一看果然又！是！没!有！T！光实在忍不住了，发出一声哀嚎，“怎么又是我当T！明明大家都是全职业都满级为什么每次都是我MT！”  
队友纷纷大笑“谁让你是榜首的！叫你做ST你又不想做说什么真男人要做T就做MT！而且MT我们只信你，让他们来做哪有你稳啊light！”  
看队友们都这样说，光只能默认，虽然自己也很想输出，但是能被所有的队友都这么信任明显更让光心里发暖。  
“哎说起来，咱们的近战去哪里了？”队里法师突然发现少了一个人，率先提出疑问。  
“那啥，刚刚忘记说了，他还有一年就要升学考试了，被他家长封了模拟仓里的所有游戏，所以没办法……”刺客越说越心虚，声音也不由自主的小了下去。  
“啊这？那我们这队少个近战怎么搞？有能力打的都有固定队，这地方这个点了也没散人进来！救救孩子吧孩子就只有一小时在线时间！”年纪最小的弓箭手发出绝望的哀嚎，人都要变成失意体前屈的形状。  
光开始四处远望试图找个人凑人数，这一看还真被他找到了。迅速跑过去，越跑近心中的喜悦就更深切——这个人腰上挂着太刀！！！是近战啊啊啊啊是强无敌的近战爹——“前面的近战朋友有队伍么要不要考虑一下我们！！我们是固定队刚好缺个近战——”  
人未到声先至。听到渐渐靠近的脚步声，近战爹好像刚回过神，慢慢转过了身。  
跑到近战身前的光看到这个人的样子先是被他的样子震惊到了，然后突然想到了自己半个月之前刚睡醒时看到的幽灵，在心里大喊了一句卧槽，然后突然瞳孔地震，妈妈，这个幽灵实体状态更好看……不是，这个幽灵怎么游戏里面也有啊啊啊不对不对这游戏可以自己捏脸说不定他就是自己随便捏的呢要镇定！！  
“好啊”  
刚做好心理建设的光猛地一抬头，还没来得及继续邀请，就听到这人同意了，迅速发送了组队邀请，然后就拉着人走向了自己的队友。  
“这个是Z，以后大家就是队友了多多关照！”找到了新队友，光的鼻子都要翘起，高兴地不得了，像个小孩子一样接受着队友的夸奖。

芝诺斯本来打算继续进行无所事事的一天，没想到被进入全息游戏的这人一起带入了游戏。游戏前置步骤全被省略了，芝诺斯直接以本来面貌进入了游戏，而且还莫名是满级人物，不过腰间挂的太刀倒是非常顺手，跟自己所用的太刀别无二致。芝诺斯正在了解这个游戏里的东西的时候听到了熟悉的声音，而且似乎还是在邀请自己。  
回过头果然看到了熟悉的面貌，还在这人低头之前发现了他瞳孔中的情绪——似乎是见过自己，而且还带有莫名的恐惧。  
有意思。芝诺斯决定继续观察他，便同意了邀请。而后发现再次抬头的这人恐惧消退了。更有意思了——更令我充满了深入观察的欲望。看着在跟队友嘻哈聊天的光，芝诺斯眸光暗沉，嘴角带着让人不易察觉的戏谑的笑暗自下好了决定。


End file.
